Prelude to a Threesome
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Two people who have nothing in common, living a beautiful love story. Without count the appearance of a third person. Treddie/Jade.
**A/N: It's been a while that I have not written, I wanted to start with something sweet, and with some characters together I've learned to love through Fanfic-Reader-88.**

 **...**

 **Prelude to a threesome**

 **Los Angeles, California  
** **Benson's Apartment**

Waking up feeling a soft breath on his neck, a Freddie Bensonof twenty-one years opens his eyes slowly.

He sees the reflection of the moon on the large mirror. A strange light illuminates the room, in the form of a young woman sleeping on him. A brunette with blond highlights he holds affectionately in his arms after sharing their love in a physical way. A fiery young woman, greedy and never hesitating to ask for what pleases him.

He feels good to her side. Often during the night, she wakes to they begin to make love, whether mild or wild, he gives her what she wants.

Trina Vega is a woman rather amazing.

She lives with her younger sister in the same apartment complex as Freddie (something to do with cheating on their mother and not wanting to live under the same roof as their parents), but she still comes to see, she does not want her sister to know their relationship. Something about Tori being prudish that her sister is dating a younger man Trina (even if it is only one year), it does not stranger as he remembered another pretty brunette also prude. Trina comes evening to 9 pm, saying an apology to her sister, and it's here where begins their restless night.

At first, he was a little surprised to see her without underwear, but it's so more exciting to bring down her skirt to see her pussy directly.

Which sex that takes the force of attraction for him, especially for his tongue he places on her. She loves when he pass it on her crotch. He removes her top and her bra to see her boobs well-developed. While stirring strongly, they still remain in their place and yet what sweetness in this firmness.

After Trina is naked, Freddie moves two fingers between her buttocks lower. As soon as he arrives on her little pink hole, she opens it for his fingers penetrate her. When he is in her, she tightens her ass. He stays a little prisoner of her, the time she wants, until her first orgasm. By the time she recovers, he took the opportunity to undress himself. She takes his cock in her hand to masturbate him a little while.

When she let go, his dick does small upward movements that amuses her a lot. After be lying on the back, she spreads her legs. Under the moonlight, he hardly sees her pussy.

If she thinks he'll fuck her now, she deceives many.

His mouth replaces his dick. First, one lick, he lick her ass until her clitoris. Then, he takes the small nerve knob between his lips tightening. Freddie feels Trina tender his groin towards him.

"More" Trina moaned softly.

How could he refuse such a thing?

He continues to bite slightly, his erection hurts to force be in his pants. He forgets her pussy to come on her, his mouth following the movement. In going up, he licks her bald pussy, then her belly, her navel, a stop on her ample bosom, her collarbone, her neck where she loves being bitten, ending over her mouth.

At that time, she takes his cock to direct it to her private garden.

Freddie always comes into her slowly, so that he will faster, she met her pelvis against his. This is after a endurance race begins. He will not cum too fast as he knows what at this moment their meeting, she expects to have a nice orgasm. It's damn enjoyable to be two to give themselves this pleasure.

But the time is coming, he no longer holds, he cum deep in her cave of love.

Which also leads her pleasure, that lasts more that of Freddie, it's a bit unfair that women's pleasure lasts longer than their male partner.

* * *

Every night this is how Trina & Freddie fuck each other.

A few days later, he sees something interesting. Trina had told him about her friend, a some Jade West she knew during her schooling at HA, she just broke up with her current boyfriend for the last time, something with that Jade was afraid every time and she just seen the proof in front.

And now, he sees Trina gave a hug to Jade to comfort her, even if he should not think about this kind of thing in this situation, Freddie can not help but be a bit exited seeing these two young and beautiful women hugging.

It is a fantasy that he has had since the 9th grade, when he saw his two old friends of Seattle kissed for the 16th anniversary of Sam.

Freddie asks himself first if Trina & Jade had that kind of relationship in the past, given their proximity and tenderness of two women to each other, and that Tori told him after the two sisters have invited to dinner at their apartment. It's pretty fun to faufiller and make out as soon as Tori is not looking.

Tonight and for the first time, Trina asks him a sodomy. If she normally cum with two fingers, there, she loose completely.

He spends her entrance without too much trouble, his penis penetrates her slowly. The entire length of his cock is in her, more than in her wet pussy. He feels her ass every time he makes going-and-coming. He sees Trina caresses her clitoris and he does not hesitate to give her spanked, that she loves it and said him briskly. Trina cum before him.

Freddie does not take long to ejaculate deep in her ass. She takes his load in cum again.

After hugs and postcoital sessions, she goes home.

 **...**

The next day, while Tori is with her boyfriend, Freddie is in the apartment of the Vega sisters, after Trina told her that her sister still sleep with André and they will be quiet until tomorrow morning.

To take advantage of the opportunity, and wanting revenge for her sister for a fraternal dispute over Tori seeking help Trina to find a boyfriend and reserving a blind date, the young couple takes opportunity to fuck in parts of the apartment, including room and bed Tori.

Some hours later, as they talk about everything and nothing, Trina sits above him to feel and embrace his toned chest, Freddie took the opportunity to talk about his fantasy. Trina had already told to her fantasy about to fuck in a public place with the world around them. Fantasy they had executed out two days later, it was a great afternoon at the park, the risk of getting caught increases the pleasure.

"I would love to fuck you with another girl who has your abilities" Freddie said, stroking her hips and belly.  
"Really?" Trina looks up.  
"Yes, I want a girl with your physical benefits" he confirms.

Freddie thinks see redness on the cheeks of Trina, then he sees a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He wanted to say something but Trina fiercely kiss him before grinding her ass against his growing erection.

* * *

 **Benson's Apartment  
** **The next evening,**

On returning home, Freddie thinks he has a hallucination.

Trina & Jade are naked before him, the two women come to him for a threesome.

Trina says she told him about his fantasy to Jade and Jade did not hesitate to agree to do, admitting in passing that she finds him very attractive and she wanted to join their pair for some time even before the break with Beck.

To show that they are able to fuck as a trio, they kiss on the mouth before masturbate. Freddie is quickly excited by the two young women who do not hesitate to show what they are capable. He lets them do what they like, that's just their fun to three that inspires them today. Masturbation is only a small appetizer. For do him participate also, Jade is above of Trina, giving him her buttocks. He has the choice between fuck her ass or her pussy.

His choice is very simple, he puts his cock in her pussy moist. Neither girls does stop licking each other.

Freddie takes a more complete pleasure, feeling the language of Trina licking his cock, while Jade fucking pussy of Trina with her tongue.

A moment later, he released his cock of Jade before giving it to the mouth of Trina.

 **...**

Now, they always fuck as a trio.

Freddie had the explanation by Jade a few days later.

She explains that Trina wanted to give him something special for their first year as a couple, and that fuck to three is also a fantasy of Trina, but she did not know if he wanted it and she did not want to scare him. Trina wanted to test the waters by inviting Jade come to her apartment to comfort her.

Later that day, Trina says at Freddie they had their own lesbian duo.

That was a few years ago, a few days after the second break of Jade & Beck. They were sad and lonely, and one thing leading to another, they kissed and found naked in the same bed. They continued for a few months in secret until Platinum Music Awards.

Freddie should be angry to feel manipulated, but not really, they did it to please him, to love him.

That said, this trickery deserves some punishment.

Something with handcuffs and scarves he has on his bedside table.

But this is another story.

 **...**

 **A/N: Here, I hope you liked.**


End file.
